


There For You

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers, episode:s10e07, episode:s10e12, spoilers for s10e12 before airing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: Danny comes clean to Steve about why he's staying with him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think that I would ever write for these beautiful boys again, but then Alex O'Loughlin wrote his amazing episode, and then there was continuity dealing with Steve's grief! Then the spoiler clip was shared by Peter in which Scott Caan delivered a well written monologue, which revealed that Danny has been staying with Steve for way longer than one week. I needed to address the real reason Danny wanted to stay with Steve now before the show hopefully addresses it onscreen. If they do, then I get to see if at least part of what I wrote will match the writers or not. I also wrote this because I wanted to see two things in Season 10 that have not happened yet, so we'll see if they eventually happen onscreen or not. Sorry for the long winded rambling. Huge thanks to my amazing beta [Phoebe Miller](/users/PhoebeMiller) for her invaluable help with syntax, grammar, and story line. She is always thorough and patient so thanks for making this one ready to share. Go read her stuff! She's a phenomenal author in her own right. Forever thanks to [Sheppard McKay](/users/SheppardMcKay) for getting me to post fic in the first place. :)

Steve closed his front door after one final wave to his friend’s departing car. He took a moment then turned to Danny.

“Hey, man, thanks for talking to Mike. He’s really been having a hard time with his divorce.”

Danny waved Steve’s comment off.

“Not a problem. I meant what I said that I’d get a beer with him if he wanted…”

Steve sat and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He focused on Danny as he calmly spoke.

“Danny, you gonna tell me what you’re actually thinking?”

Danny’s face broke into one of his trademark grins. Then he shook his head and got up from his chair, hands on his hips.

“Babe, what are you talking about? I tell you what I think all the time.”

Clasping his hands between his knees, Steve would not be deterred.

“Danny, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. We both know there’s no mold at your place. What’s going on, Danno?”

Danny’s smile faded, and he turned away. He dug his fingers near his eyes and sighed deeply before dropping his hands.

“I.. uh… I wasn’t there.”

Wrinkling his head in thought until the line appeared between his eyes, Steve was trying to figure out what Danny was on about.

When Steve stayed quiet, Danny took a deep breath, paced to the front door then back to where Steve sat.

“Alright, alright. You went to Mexico on a CIA sanctioned suicide mission, and I wasn’t there.”

He gestured to himself and continued.

“I’m your partner, Steve, and I wasn’t watching your back. I waited eight fucking weeks and did nothing. If it wasn’t for Junior, who knows if you would ever have made it back here. And I’m sorry this shouldn’t be about me because I am here for you. So just forget it ok. I’ll uh, I’ll get my stuff and give you your space.”

Turning, Danny was about to leave the room, but Steve grabbed his hand and levered himself from his chair.

Still holding his hand, Steve studied his best friend.

“Hey, you’re not leaving.. unless you want to. But let me clear things up, Danny. You were there for me. You did exactly what I asked you to do. You waited. Now, Junior, did his thing as his way of dealing, but you led this team while I had to get my mom.”

Closing his eyes, Danny’s head bowed

Steve kept holding Danny’s hand then pulled him closer, giving Danny’s shoulder a little shake with his free hand.

“Danny, listen to me.”

Nodding his head, Danny looked back at Steve.

“You were there for me. I didn’t have to worry about the team. I could focus on my mission…”

Steve took a moment to compose himself as his eyes reddened with unshed tears.

“You don’t know how important that was to me. It mattered.”

Steve’s face brightened with a hint of a smile.

“And you were there for me in DC. I was a mess, and you were there. You made sure I ate and rested when I didn’t know what the hell to do. I don’t know anyone else who would do 10 hours next to a mouth breather to make sure I was okay.”

Danny huffed at the reminder of his own words.

Steve pulled Danny into his arms, nudging his head to rest on his chest.

“Alright buddy, you hear me?”

Danny secured his arms around Steve and exhaled a shaky “yeah.”

Pulling back from their hug, Danny gently poked Steve in the chest.

“I’m here for you now. As long as you need me. You got that? Don’t think I don’t notice you’re not sleeping much. From one insomniac to another, you can talk to me anytime, Steve. Chances are, I’m probably listening to you pacing above my head anyway.”

Steve snorted but agreed.

Moving his hand from their embrace to Danny’s chest, Steve sobered.

“I love you, Danny.”

Danny smiled, squeezing Steve’s hand on his chest before letting go.

“I love you too, babe. Wanna watch a game?”

“Sounds good, Danno.”

Moving back to the couch, Danny flipped on the TV to the game.

Steve grabbed some beers from the fridge before joining him on the couch. Eyes on the game, he handed the bottle to Danny as he took a drink from his own beer. Danny, who was too busy yelling at a bad call from a ref, wasn’t paying attention and let the beer slip into his lap.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Danny.”

Steve jumped up and got a towel from the kitchen, swiping at Danny’s wet jeans and bumped Danny’s crotch. Danny hissed a breath through his teeth.

“Nah, it’s okay, babe. Didn’t spill much.”

Clutching Steve’s hands, Danny held them and took a shaky breath.

Steve’s eyes darted from their hands to Danny’s face. Neither man let go.

Nervously licking his lips, Danny held Steve’s look.

“Fuck it,” exhaled Danny before moving.

He pulled Steve forward, and Steve met him halfway in a gentle kiss. Steve held Danny’s face as they kissed. Their lips parted, and their tongues tentatively explored the other’s mouth, tasting beer and a hint of each other. Danny pulled back before things got out of hand.

Resting their foreheads against each other, they breathed heavily trying to catch their breath.

Danny moved away just far enough to look into Steve’s eyes.

“Steve, I love you.”

Steve nodded.

“I love you, too, Danny.”

Danny shook his head and made himself clearer.

“No, Steve. I’m in love with you.”

Smiling, Steve dropped a quick kiss on Danny’s lips.

“I know. Me too.”

They both laughed for a moment at how silly they were.

Steve wiggled his eyebrows at Danny.

“And you don’t have to fight Junior for his room, anymore, because you’re sleeping with me. Okay?”

Danny’s smile was bigger than Steve’s.

“Okay, you big control freak.”

And they kept kissing until they ended up in Steve’s bed. But not to sleep.

Fin


End file.
